Between The Lines
by RoswellianMisha
Summary: Thirty moments in Max's life. One-shot.


**Title:** Between The Lines  
**Author**: RoswellianMisha  
**Disclaimer:** I wish they were mine, but really, they're not. Regardless, to make it official: The characters of "Roswell" belong to Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, WB, and UPN. They are not mine and no infringement is intended.  
**Category:** CC / Max  
**Rating:** YTEEN

**Summary: **30 moments in Max's life.

**Author's Note: **  
I found a story written in this way in another fandom last week. It was originally a challenge by _30kisses (Epsilon list),_which as far as I could tell consists on taking her 30 words and giving them life with one single paragraph. Needless to say, I couldn't resist trying my hand at it. All 30 words are from Max's perspective.

* * *

**...**  
**  
Between The Lines**  
**...**

**01 – oranges**

The first time he tasted orange juice, it didn't really taste like anything. It took three years and Michael showing him Tabasco sauce before he could really wonder at the flavor of things.

**02 – pens on the floor**

She wanted her dress to match _exactly _that color, she informed him when he entered her room, one hundred and twenty color pens were perfectly aligned on the floor. She had taken her time deciding which one she really wanted, and now she needed his opinion. This was not going to be fast.

**03 – ringing**

Once Isabel started dating, the phone wouldn't stop ringing. He wasn't really concerned, though, because his big sister knew how to take care of herself. But if there was anyone who actually got past her defenses and threatened her heart, he would make sure the guy was worth it.

**04 – "quid pro quo" (one thing for another)  
**

His was a wonderful tree. Yet he was coming from behind it for the chance to exchange three lines with the love of his life.

**05 – last in line**

He had known healing one kid was a challenge. Five was an impossible feat. But the last kid in that bed deserved better, even if it would cost him his own life.

**06 – parachutes**

He was falling, falling, _falling._ That Tess had been the one to break his fall by standing beside his bench was no small miracle.

**07 – three times a day before meals**

He _had _to put the brakes on the Liz situation, Max knew. Hard to forget when Isabel reminded him every breakfast and dinner, while Michael had the entire lunch hour to drive the point home.

**08 – tattoos and piercings**

By all means, it wasn't a moment to be jealous, but when Liz was telling him about how she had scraped some cells, how she knew something was up, all Max could really think about was that _Kyle _had seen that handprint._ Kyle!_

**09 – closet**

He wanted to hide under the bed, in the closet, far away; it didn't matter where. He kept telling himself Pierce was dead, but all he really wanted was to feel safe again.

**10 – red light**

Michael almost ran the red light, the Jeep coming to an abrupt halt. "What the hell did you just do?" he yelled at Max, his knuckles turning white on the steering wheel. Max had just saved Liz Parker's life, and as much as he wanted to deny it, he had most likely ended theirs.

**11 – boiling tar**

There was always a sense of excitement and forbidden when he was testing his powers. Melting things was particularly interesting, but when the tar had started to boil, he had freaked himself out.

**12 – dragonflies and fireflies**

For eight year old Max, the swamp was _the_ most exciting thing that had ever happened to him. From the dragonflies and the fireflies, to the snake at his feet. _Of course _he was going to bring that one home!

**13 – heatwave(s)  
**

_Yes,_ it was dangerous. _Yes,_ it was a point of no return. But _oh God, yes! _did he want to go up that ladder and kiss her for once in his life.

**14 – 99,999**

"Michael! How many times do I have to tell you it's too dangerous?"

**15 – separated**

There was a black hole eating at his heart ever since he had seen Liz and Kyle together. It got a little bit bigger every time she reminded him how much far apart they had grown and how much they didn't belong together.

**16 – reason for existing**

He was no king, there was no war, and no one was waiting for him on a planet far, far away. If he kept telling himself that enough times, maybe he would believe it some day.

**17 – underground**

Hiding in plain sight was the best plan they could follow. But that didn't mean he didn't want to run and hide in some underground cave in order to escape Sheriff Valenti's knowing gaze every now and then.

**18 – the next best thing**

He had dreamed about dating Liz Parker for as long as he could remember. It didn't matter that the very first time he actually got to buy her a vanilla ice cream and walk into a movie theater was just pretend.

**19 – numerical**

M.E. + L.P. was the perfect equation. Even his drunken self knew that.

**20 – between heaven and earth**

There were more strange things between heaven and earth than there were stars in the sky. He knew. He was one of them.

**21 – sonata**

She was shutting him out; running away from him. He needed more than just roses or chocolates or a sonata. He needed something bold… something unexpected. Something like… a mariachi band.

**22 – fine lines**

There was a fine line between doing the right thing and ruining everything. Between protecting themselves and killing an innocent man. When he turned to stop Isabel and Michael from killing Brody, he crossed the line between being their brother and being their king.

**23 – addiction**

He knew by heart the Crashdown Menu, Liz's school schedule, and her working itinerary as well. But really, how could he not?

**24 – spastic**

He was still dizzy, still tired, and his powers were spastic at best, but there was no reason to ruin Christmas for Isabel, or to worry Michael far more than he already was.

**25 – quintessential**

When Maria had showed up with a bag full of sweet and spicy goodies to cheer him up, Max had wanted to drag Michael out of his apartment so he could appreciate the great woman he was leaving behind.

**26 – in the middle**

She looked at him with murderous eyes. "Stop putting me in the middle!" she threatened. _Could you stop putting me at the front? _were the words that never left his tongue.

**27 – tip**

The best part of his day was sitting for hours at the Crashdown, pretending he was studying, while in reality he was stealing glances of his favorite waitress. Maria had confessed to him, years later, that the only reason she had allowed it was because Max was the best tipper in town.

**28 – broke; poor  
**  
Fifty-thousand dollars was a far cry from being poor, but seeing Michael so bent on wasting it to cleanse his soul had taught Max that peace of mind was truly priceless.

**29 – twice begun**

Twice his mom had tried to corner him into telling her the truth about the fire. And twice he had remained stubbornly defiant. After all, alien powers and being hunted down was not something any mother wanted to hear.

**30 – internal monologue**

He had never connected on purpose before, and had no idea if it would work, and even if it did, what would she see? So he had closed his eyes and thought his every day thoughts: that he was still him. That he was still in love with her.

* * *

The original fanfic was for _Card Captor Sakura_, named _Feathers._ You can find it on my profile.


End file.
